


Fall Allergies

by MeowshmallowX



Series: From Sunshine to Starlight ♡ [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (It's brief don't fret), Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, M/M, Not in any particular order, Romance, These tags come as I think of them, VictUuri, Viktor Nikiforov - Freeform, Viktor Sneezes, and tagging, help me, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, victor nikiforov - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowshmallowX/pseuds/MeowshmallowX
Summary: In celebration of the first day of autumn, Viktor redecorates their apartment—and forgets to tell Yuuri about his fall allergies. (But Yuuri really just wants an excuse to take care of his fiancé.)





	Fall Allergies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haileybuns_Haven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileybuns_Haven/gifts).



Yuuri trudged up the stairs, his sharp puffs of breath clouding in the cold air.  _ It's so cold for the first day of autumn,  _ he thought, shivering,  _ but I  _ am _ in Russia....  _ The chill had snaked between his scarf and his neck and wrapped itself around his chest, where it gnawed at him. He shuddered violently and sank further into his coat. Dangling from his frozen fingers, the grocery bags thumped against his legs with each step. There was just one more stair to climb until warmth....

Yuuri dropped the bags (carefully, because there were eggs in there) and fumbled with his key. After two minutes too long, he got the key into the lock and turned, bursting into the apartment.

Instantly, he was hit in the face with the warm scent of pumpkin—pumpkin and autumn leaves and log fires. Sniffing curiously, Yuuri stepped in and looked around. 

Every possible surface was  _ covered  _ with tiny pumpkins. Strings of dead leaves decorated every doorway and window. Garlands of twigs and dried berries were draped everywhere. Growling in the fireplace, flames devoured logs and crumpled-up Russian newspapers.

Yuuri was in shock.

"Yuuri!" called Viktor, appearing in the doorway of the kitchen. Makkachin left Viktor’s side to greet Yuuri, tail wagging. "You're back!"

Yuuri stared at Viktor, dumbfounded. 

"Wh-what happened?" he managed. 

Viktor beamed. "I decorated! Do you like it, Yuuri? Oh, and when Halloween comes, I can get little bat stickers and skull candles and fake spiderwebs and— _ oh!  _ I could get red lightbulbs, too, to give our apartment a  spooky ambience. And we'd have to buy costumes, of course, but that'll be no trouble—although we should decide who to be now so we can be prepared. What do you think of Romeo and Juliet?"

"Viktor—" began Yuuri.

"No, no, you're right, we don't want to be star-crossed lovers. Hm...."

_ "Viktor,"  _ Yuuri tried again.

"Oh!" Viktor snapped his fingers. "I've got it! How about Howl and Sophie? From that film you showed me! What was it called?"

_ "Howl's Moving Castle," _ replied Yuuri, "but Viktor—"

_ "Howl's Moving Castle! _ That's it!" Viktor nodded. "Howl and Sophie. You can wear pants, if you'd like—oh, but you'd look so good in a dress, Yuuri, so handsome! What do you think?"

"Can I speak for a moment?" asked Yuuri tiredly.

Viktor nodded, frowning. "Go ahead."

Yuuri exhaled. "What is all...this?"

Viktor blinked a few times. "Autumn decorations. What did you think it was?"

"I—I don't know, b-but...why?"

"Why not?" chirped Viktor. "I never got to do it—I was always too focused on skating to really care about this kind of thing. Now that we're taking a year to step back, though, I thought it'd be nice!"

"I...yeah. Okay," murmured Yuuri, finally setting down the grocery bags. "Okay."

Viktor went still.

"Do you dislike it?" he asked quietly. "If you want, I can take it all down. I'll throw it away."

Yuuri, startled, looking up from the buttons of his coat. 

"Huh? N-no! I didn't mean that I don't like it! It's—it's amazing! It's just...it's...." Yuuri trailed off, searching for the right words.

"It's what?" Hurt shined in Viktor's eyes, but a soft smile played about his mouth. Yuuri  _ hated _ that smile. That was Viktor's pained smile, the one he smiled to look strong when he was falling apart. "It doesn't matter, anyway. I'll take it down."

Viktor started toward the nearest decoration—one of the strings of leaves—but Yuuri crossed the room in three quick strides and caught his arm. 

"Viktor," he began softly, "I like it. It's just a lot to take in. I went shopping for half an hour and came back expecting our apartment to look the same as always, but instead, I found it decorated— _ beautifully.  _ I was surprised, but that's one of my favorite things about you. You know what it is?"

Viktor wouldn't meet his eye. "No."

"Viktor, please look at me," whispered Yuuri. "Please?"

Viktor blinked quickly, and Yuuri realized he was holding back tears.  _ He wanted to surprise me,  _ thought Yuuri,  _ so of course it hurt when he thought I didn't like it. It felt like rejection. Oh, Vitya.... _

"Yuuri...." rasped Viktor, meeting Yuuri's steady gaze with his own glossy eyes.

"Viktor Nikiforov. You never fail to surprise me." Yuuri smiled. "And I love that. I love you."

Viktor swallowed. Yuuri watched him blink hard—once, twice—to hold back the tears that sparkled in his crystal-sky eyes, their light warmed by the orange-yellow of the fire. 

And sneezed.

"Sorry," gasped Viktor, eyes wide. "I sneezed on you! You told me you loved me, and I—I  _ sneezed  _ on you!"

Yuuri stared at him, disbelieving, for a long moment, before bursting into laughter.

"You— _ hahahaha _ —we were—God, Vitya, I love you so much," giggled Yuuri, wiping at the laughter-tears caught in his lashes. "Why did you sneeze? Is it the cold?"

"Hm? Oh, no!" Viktor laughed. "I have fall allergies!"

Yuuri's eyes widened.

"How bad are they?" he demanded. "Do you have medication? Do you  _ need  _ medication? Are you sure it's not a cold? Or—Viktor, what if you have the flu? You refused to get a flu shot! Viktor,  _ what if you have the flu?" _

Viktor knit his brow. "But I don't...?"

Yuuri shook his head. "I'm taking you right to bed, Nikiforov. Russia's living legend or not, you need to take care of yourself."

Viktor leaned in close, grinning. "Taking me right to bed, hm, Yuuri? So forward!" 

"Yes," laughed Yuuri.

He wrapped one arm around Viktor's back and the other around his knees and lifted. Viktor fell back into his arms, shocked, and stared up at him. Yuuri grinned and carried Viktor bridal style to their bedroom. 

"So strong," hummed Viktor, leaning his head against Yuuri's chest. "My knight in shining armor!"

Yuuri smiled and gently laid Viktor down on the bed, rolling him up in the blankets and settling his head right on top of the pillow. Viktor looked up at Yuuri from the bundle of covers and laughed fondly, warmth shimmering in his smile.

"There," announced Yuuri. "Step one is done."

Viktor giggled. "Step one?"

Yuuri smiled secretively and disappeared from the room with a wink, slipping into the kitchen. He opened a cupboard—and stopped. Earlier that day, they'd been running low on tea and other supplies, but  _ now  _ the cupboards were packed with pumpkin everything.

Including a very convenient pumpkin spice hot chocolate powder. 

After heating the milk, Yuuri poured the it from the pot into a mug of the hot chocolate powder and mixed. He frowned—it needed something else....

"Marshmallows!" he cried, startling himself. 

With a little laugh, Yuuri opened the cupboard where they kept the marshmallows—and was confronted with pumpkin-shaped pumpkin spice marshmallows.

He made a mental note to supervise Viktor's next shopping spree. 

When everything was ready, Yuuri carefully carried the mug to their bedroom and placed it on the nightstand. Gently, he sat Viktor up, propping the pillow against the headboard to keep his fiancé comfortable. Viktor smiled.

"Is that the pumpkin spice hot chocolate?" he laughed. 

"And the pumpkin shaped pumpkin spice marshmallows," added Yuuri, grinning.

Viktor peered into the mug and giggled. "Wow! Amazing!"

"Here," offered Yuuri, bringing the mug up to Viktor's lips. "Oh, is it too hot? I'm sor—"

"It's perfect, Yuuri!" exclaimed Viktor. "I can hold it myself...."

"No. You stay in your blankets and drink. You're sick," he ordered Viktor.

Viktor smiled and sipped obediently. He pulled back for a moment. "Thank you for taking such good care of me, Yuuri."

"I love doing it," answered Yuuri honestly. "I love taking care of you, Viten'ka."

Viktor's eyes widened.

"When did you learn that?" he demanded. "Who taught you?"

Yuuri smiled sweetly. "I've picked up a little bit since we started living here, lyubov." 

Viktor stared at him. 

"Oh, Yuuri," he sighed, "you never fail to surprise me."

**Author's Note:**

> For [Haileybuns_Haven](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileybuns_Haven/pseuds/Haileybuns_Haven), my inspiration and very dear friend - I've owed this to you for so long, and I'm sorry it's only just now making an appearance. It's not as good as you deserve, but...I tried. (Everyone: READ HER STUFF. SHE'S AMAZING.)
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading my mess, and I hope you enjoyed! Have a lovely day :D


End file.
